memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Birds of Prey/Dark Canary/Chapter Two
At the New Gotham Clock Tower Barbara is working on the damaged camera as Typhuss looks at her as she's working on it. So how is it coming says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She looks at him. Working on it still computer try it now Barbara says as she gives commands to the computer. Working, footage retrieved but it's badly damaged Ms. Gordon the computer says in it's female voice. Typhuss looks at her. Well let's see it says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She looks at him. Play it computer Barbara says as she looks at the screen. The screen shows the video footage and then it flashes to just normal as Typhuss looks at Barbara. Wait what was that flash says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She looks at the computer. Unknown at the moment Barbara says as she looks at him and the Birds. Typhuss looks at the screen. Ok then says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. Helena walks in with shopping bags as he looks at her. You went shopping? asked Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. Yeah got baby clothes for Thea's baby shower which is in five days or did you forget? Helena says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at the team. I have been so busy with Starfleet and Team Arrow, I forgot says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. Helena looks at him. It's ok father you've been busy Helena says as she looks at her father. Typhuss smiles at Helena. I'm always busy, trying to save the universe from the bad guys says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. Yeah that's true Helena says as she looks at him. He walks over to Barbara. If any attack happens in the city, please tell me about it says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She looks at him. You got it Barbara says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at Helena. So what kind of baby clothes did you get? asked Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. Summer, fall, and winter baby clothes and footy pajamas Helena says as she looks at him. Typhuss snickers as she looks at Helena. Cute, I'm happy that I got to meet you and that I got to know you says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. I'm glad to have met you as well father Helena says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. You have made my life so happy and full of love, you are a good daughter says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. Your welcome father Helena says as she hugs him. Helena leaves as Barbara looks at Typhuss. She's everything like you Typhuss smart strong and tough Barbara says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at her. Yeah, she never gives up just like me says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She looks at him. Yeah that's true Barbara says as she looks at him. He looks at her. The only that upsets me is that I didn't get to see Helena grow up and Selina tried to hide my daughter from me says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She looks at him and pats him on the back. Meanwhile at another bank it's buzzing with life when the unknown figure is revealed to be "Black Canary" as the crowd is surprised to see her in the bank, and she starts slaughtering and killing people and she walks out of the building as Red Arrow, Huntress, and Black Canary arrive late to another bank. Damn we're late again Huntress (Helena) says as she looks at her father and Dinah. Red Arrow (Typhuss) activates his com. Oracle, we missed our killer again and more people are dead says Typhuss as he talks into his com. I've hacked into the bank's camera and you're not going to like it return to base now Oracle (Barbara) says over the com. Red Arrow (Typhuss) looks at others. We are on our way says Typhuss as he talks into his com. At the New Gotham Clock Tower the team and Typhuss walked out of the elevator as Typhuss looks at her. Please show us says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She plays the footage and they see Laurel killing the people and guards and take the money, the team confronts Laurel about this at Typhuss looks at her. Care to explain this Laurel says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. She looks at the footage. That's not me and you know it I'm going out for a walk Laurel says as she leaves the base. Outside Laurel is walking through New Gotham when she sees the figure and she follows the person and follows her into the alleyway. HEY! Laurel shouts as she looks at the dark figure. She turns and it's revealed that it's Laurel as well. Well if it's not the person who killed the guards and those innocent people Laurel says as she looks at her. The other one leaves as Laurel isn't thrilled with this. Typhuss catches up with Laurel and places his hand on her shoulder. Laurel, I'm sorry I don't know what the hell I was thinking, I was wrong and I have worked with you for years, please forgive me says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel.